Investigate the potential of DHEA replacement. We wish to give 10 postmenopausal women micronized DHEA in a randomized placebo controlled fashion and 10 postmenopause women vaginal micronized DHEA. It is expected that DHEA replacement will result in multiple beneficial effects, complimentary to estrogen, and may be effective in retarding some aspects in aging. This would allow for reduction of the dose of estrogen in menopausal replacement regimen to the point where amenorrhea can be expected.